Amoris Lingua
by YaoiLord
Summary: Remus kept saying words in different languages whenever he thought nobody was listening. Sirius is kind of frustrated that he doesn't know what they mean. Or he probably does, he's just an oblivious daft.


unbeta-ed. all directly from google translate. heh.

* * *

" _Ich liebe dich_."

Sirius snapped his head from his essay paper, pausing from copying Remus's homework. "What?"

Remus blinked. "Oh, nothing," he said quietly. "I'm trying to memorize something."

Sirius frowned suspiciously before resuming his writing. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days for Remus to suddenly blurt, or murmur when he thought nobody would hear him, phrases in different languages that Sirius initially thought were some odd spell incantations, except he vaguely recognized the syntax of words from the lectures he used to have when he was eight, taught by a suck up old hag who didn't like him _at all_ ; the feeling was mutual though.

He realized that Remus said something that sounded German. Bummed, knowing Remus would not tell him what the phrase meant anyway, Sirius let it slide for now.

Sirius only hoped Remus wasn't cursing him in a different language.

* * *

" _Nakupenda sana_ , Sirius."

"You're not hexing me, are you?" Sirius called out to the next bed.

He heard a muffled gasp from Remus. "You're awake?" Remus asked back in the darkness of their dorm.

"Can't sleep when you're talking aloud to yourself," Sirius said. "I heard my name. It's not—is it a curse for me?"

There was a soft chuckle, and Sirius kind of wished he could see Remus. "No, silly."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing." He sighed. "We're early tomorrow. We should sleep."

"I couldn't."

"Something on your mind?"

 _The way the sunlight hit your head this late afternoon. I couldn't take my eyes away from you back there._ Sirius personally thought it sounded cheesy. "I can feel my mind brewing another prank."

"Genius mind at work. Typical," Remus murmured.

Sirius grinned wryly at no one in particular. After a few minutes of silence, he called, "Moony?"

"Hmm?"

 _I think I like you._ "Good night."

"Good night, Sirius."

* * *

" _Wo ai ni_."

Sirius abruptly stopped laughing at James's joke, his gaze landing on Remus who happened to be looking at him as well. "You know, that one sounds familiar."

"Huh?" Remus asked confusedly.

"That thing you said."

"Moony said something?" James asked.

"I said something?" Remus repeated.

Sirius dismissed them both with a wave of his hand, annoyed. "Whatever. Seems like I'm the only person who heard it."

With his back turned, he missed Remus's cheeks coloring in realization.

* * *

" _Mahal kita_."

Sirius huffed. "Someday, you have to tell me what you mean," he told Remus, rolling his eyes before peering back at the space between the statue's legs.

When Remus didn't answer, Sirius looked back at him and noted Remus's flushed cheeks. Sirius supposed his own cheeks were red too. They have been hiding there for a while, their feet buried in snow, waiting for a certain Ravenclaw fourth year, their prank target at the moment who had the audacity to insult Remus's new line of fresh scar on his face from the last full moon.

"So what language was that?"

Remus was startled at the question. "It's Filipino."

"A what?"

"It's an Asian language," Remus clarified.

Sirius hummed noncommittally. "I bet you know at least ten languages by now."

"I'm not fluent at all of them," Remus said modestly. "I only know words… phrases," he murmured.

"What does it mean then?"

"Oh, it's… ah," Remus struggled for a minute. "It means 'I'm cold'."

"Me too, Moony." Sirius mentally thanked the warming charms on their scarves. Merlin only knew how much colder they would be without it. "What is the equivalent word for 'too'?"

" _Din._ "

" _Mahal kita din_ ," Sirius muttered. "Is that right?"

Remus froze for a second until his features softened. Sirius etched the memory of the snow hanging on Remus's brown fringes that he had to force his hand down not to brush the snow away from Remus's face. "The correct grammar is _mahal din kita._ "

" _Mahal din kita_."

Sirius thought his pronunciation must be atrocious when Remus pointedly looked away.

 _He's probably trying not to laugh_ , he thought glumly.

* * *

" _Ti amo._ "

Sirius heard Remus saying in the middle of their breakfast, when he was sitting beside Remus and he told the werewolf that he would be there tonight, which happened to be the full moon. James, with a preciously achieved _yes_ from Lily when asked on a date, unfortunately couldn't come, much to his dismay at being unable to join his friends that he went as far as to suggest that he would be asking Lily to allow him to reschedule. Remus, understanding as ever, actually reprimanded him for thinking of putting him first before _the love of James's life_ , and sent his condolences to Peter and his family who lost a close relative the previous evening, therefore Peter has to go home for the night.

It took Sirius a moment, but he thought it sounded familiar—more familiar than _wo ai ni_ —that Sirius searched his head for the meaning because he knew he already heard it before and was told of what the phrase meant.

His eyes strayed to the Hufflepuff table where he spotted a female prefect, a girl of Italian descent he recalled he once dated. She smiled at him shyly and waved. Absently, Sirius returned the gesture with an automatic charming smile, though it was more out of politeness knowing she still held affections for him.

Remembering a distant memory of the days they dated for a short time, Sirius's eyes widened when it dawned to him that she once told the same words.

 _Ti amo, Sirius_ , she once told him. _It means I love you in Italian._

Sirius recalled that he didn't say it back—he never said it back, because dating was just the same as fooling around with him.

Until he realized Remus made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and his heart beating faster when he was around, and then all of a sudden, the idea of dating Remus was something Sirius could only dream of as he watched him from afar.

Remus told Sirius _I love you._

A wild thought occurred to Sirius that maybe, just maybe, all those phrases Remus kept uttering were simply variations of the same phrase.

Sirius didn't know whether to consider himself brilliant or a dense daft.

He couldn't help the grin when he turned to his left, where Remus was sitting. Sirius felt even more foolish when Remus was right there close to him, feeling the same—

"Excuse me," Remus said hurriedly as the legs of his chair screeched. When James called for him, he didn't look back, and it was a sign that something was very, very wrong.

James sent him a withering glare behind his glasses. "What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Sirius said, indignant. He really _hasn't_ done anything yet with the mutual feelings.

James was unconvinced, crossing his arms menacingly.

"I swear I haven't—oh, fuck."

Sirius hastily ran to the direction Remus disappeared to.

* * *

He found Remus by the Black Lake.

"Hey," Sirius said, sitting beside him. His calm exterior didn't betray what he actually felt: his palms were sweaty, and his chest was thundering like mad.

"Hey…" Remus looked away when their eyes connected.

"You ran out on us," Sirius said lightly. He was surprised himself to keep his voice even.

"Sorry, that's was… sorry."

Sirius shrugged. "I mean, sorry too, I suppose."

"For what?"

"For flirting with her." He wasn't really, and Sirius honestly forgot her name. "And, uh, for being an oblivious idiot."

Remus seemed startled. "I don't—"

"Let me finish," Sirius interrupted gently. "You know it's true. I'm a bit of a daft on some things, mostly where it matters the most." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know why and how you put up with me."

He heaved a huge breath. This was it.

His left hand crept on top of Remus's right. "But for what it's worth, I want you to know that I… I… feel the same."

Remus stared at him. "What?"

"I kind of figured out what you mean all these times you blurt foreign words." He peered at Remus. "Now, I don't know how to reply to them all, but is 'I love you too' enough?"

"Oh, dear," Remus softly exclaimed, gaping slightly.

"Yes or no will suffice," Sirius supplied without thinking. He didn't know where his confidence was coming from, or if it was the nerves that made him ran his mouth.

At the awkward silence that ensued, Sirius went alarmed. "Oh, no. Did I misinterpret?" He paled. "Merlin, fuck, Remus. Look, I mean what I said, but please don't let this ruin our—mmphf."

Remus covered Sirius's lips with his own, his hands cupping the latter's face. "Shut up, Sirius," he said fondly once he pulled away.

Sirius practically melted. "Do it again?" he asked breathlessly.

Remus smirked. " _Con placer, cariño mio_."

 _ **end**_

* * *

in order:

German

Swahili

Mandarin

Filipino – _Mahal din kita_ – I love you too

Italian

Spanish – _Con placer, cariño mio_ – with pleasure, my darling (sweetie)

all the unlabeled means I love you.


End file.
